


Kotatsu

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por algo todas las casas japonesas deben tener un kotatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotatsu

Era invierno y como siempre, nevaba en Edo y el frío más el viento te congelaba de los pies hasta la nariz. Pobres los que debían salir a la calle y lamentablemente su caso no se excusaba y en especial su caso. El vice-comandante se encontraba dirigiendo a su patrulla, en busca de cierto rebelde joi que se atrevió lo suficientemente como para hacer un atentado contra ellos en plena avenida de Edo. Al parecer escapó hasta las zonas más residenciales. Los mantuvieron persiguiendo durante dos horas, hasta que el rastro del fugitivo los llevo hasta el distrito de kabuki y en una de las zonas más pobres...lo perdieron. La frustración lo invadía, todo esa exhaustiva persecución para nada y además el terrible frío que no hacía nada más que incrementar y al parecer se venía una tormenta de nieve.

Hijikata -¡Maldita sea! ¡Estábamos tan cerca!-rugió enfurecido el vice-comandante.

Random boy-Ehm... Vice-comandante...se aproxima una tormenta de nieve, es muy peligroso estar afuera ahora, será mejor que dejemos la búsqueda para mañana...¿si? -dijo un subordinado.

Hijikata -¡Cállate! ¡No me digas lo que debo o no hacer! ¡Todos, volvemos al cuartel! 

Random boy-Pero es exactamente lo que dije yo... -murmuró algo ofendido. 

***

Mientras tanto, en otra parte...Gintoki 

-¡Ahhh! ¡Esa maldita Kagura! ¡Si no fuera por ella, no estaría atrapado en esta tormenta!- se quejó  
-¡Y todo es su culpa! ¡Siempre quejándose de que no hay comida, cuando es ella quien se la come toda! 

Kagura en respuesta a su famélico estomago había obligado a Gin-chan a salir por comida rápida, en éste caso, ramen instantáneo en una tienda de 24 hs. Y en medio del frío...¡lo atrapó la tormenta! ¡Maldita, maldita Kagura, todo era su culpa! .

-Maldición...¿qué hago ahora?-Dijo con voz temblorosa, frotándose los brazos con bolsas en sus manos. 

-...Creo que tengo una idea...

***  
Shinsengumi

Hijikata -¡Ah... Achou!...mm...lo que me faltaba, un resfriado, maldita sea. 

Random boy-V-vicecomandante, creo que debería   
ir y tomar una siesta, con ésta tormenta no podremos salir hasta mañana...y además será malo si su resfriado empeora o peor, si nos contagia.

Hijikata -No losé, pero al menos creo que terminaré el papeleo en el Tatami así me relajaré.

Hijikata decidió que antes de ir a seguir trabajando en su habitación, tomaría una caliente en relajante ducha, quizá así se le quite el resfriado que había cachado. Luego de ponerse cómodo se vistió, pero cubrió más piel que de costumbre, ya que con el pelo mojado se sentía muy bien el frío, recordó también que había dejado la estufa eléctrica encendida, temiendo que algo se haya quemado, pero con suerte su habitación estaría muy confortable. Abrió la puerta corrediza y lo que encontró le cayó muy mal al estómago.

-¡Yo! 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿C-cómo entraste?!

-Jimmy-kun me dejó pasar.

"¿Jimmy-kun? Ah debe referirse a Yamazaki" -Eso es imposible, jamás te daría la entrada al Shinsengumi.

-Losé, por eso lo extorsione, le prometí que si me dejaba entrar aquí le conseguiría una cita con Tama 

-Tú...siempre jugando sucio, además, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes que estar en casa, no estará preocupada tu niña china?

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, por su culpa casi quedo ahogado en nieve.

-Hump, entonces debiste haberte quedado en la nieve, tus rizos se confundirían con la nieve, jaja

-Ja-ja, que gracioso.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estás en mi kotatsu?, ¡sal! 

-Tu habitación no tiene estufa a gas y esa cosa no calienta nada, además, lo más normal es meterse dentro del kotatsu, estamos en invierno, duh .

-Púes, hazte a un lado, te papeleo por corroborar.

-¡Entonces ven, aquí, a mi lado! Pongámonos calentitos~.

-Ni loco te toco. 

Hijikata se sentó en frente del idiota tomando las hojas de papel que estaban ahí desde la mañana, acomodando y revisando que esté todo en orden, a saber si el idiota anduvo de curioso, pero no, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Por último, tomo su sello y empezó la molesta labor de leer , firmar o rechazar todo, aunque lo bueno es que no había mucho, le tomaría hora y media terminar.

-Oi, ¿Cuanto tardas?.

-Lo que tenga que tardar así que vete o duérmete, no me importa. 

Gintoki sólo cayó y esperó con su cabeza apoyada en el kotatsu, cinco minutos le fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que Hijikata iba enserio y que enserio se iba a quedar dormido allí mismo. 

-Umm... ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

-¿Qué...?.

-Sí quieres que te ayude, me aburro si no hago nada. 

-No, no quiero que me ayudes .

-¡¿Eh, por qué?! .

-Porque eres un bueno para nada, por eso. 

-¡Oh vamos Hijikata, no puede ser tan difícil!.

-...aghh *suspiró* está bien, dictame lo que dice cada documento y yo los firmo.

-¡Ok! .

Los dos leían un documento a la vez, adelantando y acortando tiempo, luego Hijikata decidía que había que hacer con ellos, hasta que terminaron, una labor que a él solo le costaría casi dos horas, con su ayuda la terminaron en cuarentena y cinco minutos, realmente lo habían hecho bien. 

-¡Feeew! Terminamos....

-Sí y en mitad de tiempo. *retorcijon*...M-mierda tengo hambre -dijo algo apenado. 

-¡Oh, en hora buena lo dices, ya precalente el ramen! 

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Tú c-cuando y dónde-?! 

-Mira, mira. 

Sacó una pequeña cacerola que contenía el ramen instantáneo calentado en una cocina de camping... Enserio de dónde la sacó y cuando hizo todo eso. 

-Vamos, toma. *le da un tazón y palillos*

*lo mira atónito* -Okey...

Hijikata tomó el tazón y palillos, miró dudoso al plato, hasta que dio un pequeño suspiro y probó de un sorbo el caldo, era de carne de cerdo agridulce con coliflor, cebolla y maíz. Era... ¿Cómo decirlo...diferente? Quizá sea porque hace mucho que no comía ramen...y nunca agridulce. Siempre evitó los de este tipo ya que creyó que no serían de su agrado, nunca se consideró un fan de lo dulce, pero lo que estaba probando, le gustaba. De unos sorbos, ya tragaba los fideos, verduras y carne, no podía evitar pensar que si tuviera mayonesa ahora mismo sería un manjar.

-Está... Rico.

-Me alegro que te guste, creí que no te gustaría lo agridulce. 

-Sí, lo mismo pensé, pero está bueno, es una lástima que no tenga mayonesa, sería una delicia. 

-Ja... Cuando no tú... 

-Por cierto... ¿De dónde sacaste esto?. 

-Lo compré antes de venir aquí, de hecho, era para mi y Kagura, de seguro que me maldice ahora mismo, jaja.

-Wow, ¿no te importa? Quizá se devore tu casa o algo. 

-Nah, seguro que fue para lo de Otose, no habrá aguantado me imagino. 

-Ohh... *parpadea lentamente* ...*bosteza* Umm...

-Ya te ganó el sueño ¿eh?. *da un largo bostezo*

-Ngh... Voy... Por el futon...

Hijikata se levantó y de sus cajones sacó un "colchón" blanco y suave. Oye cómo el permanente natural lo detuvo diciéndole que sería incluso mejor si lo ponía debajo del kotatsu, éste a regañadientes aceptó, pensando si sería una buena idea o no, pero una vez que lo hizo, buscó una almohada, más bien una elegida por el albino, ya que según el era más grande, ¿para qué quería que fuera más grande?. Entre todo eso, Hijikata paró a pensar en el tipo de situación en la que estaba y... ¡Parecían una pareja! Era como si estuviesen preparando su cama matrimonial o algo ¡dios que vergüenza!. Bueno... ¿Pero que no eran éso... una pareja?, ahora que lo pensaba jamás Gintoki se lo propuso y muchísimo menos él lo haría, incluso a pesar de que el Yorozuya le había dicho ya varias veces que lo amaba y éso, pero nunca oficializaron nada...aunque era por su culpa, culpa de su cobardía y prejuicios, miedo al que dirán, había sido egoísta, ignorando lo que Gintoki sentía. 

-Oi, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste tildado. 

-Ah... Hmm, no, no es nada. 

-¿Vienes? *lo invita al futon*

-Sí *se sienta * Oi, hace falta una frazada. 

-¿Para qué quieres una si me tienes a mí para confortarte?.

-No me da gracia idiota. 

-No era en broma, Gin-chan va enserio. 

-Y yo también, si te atreves a hacer algo, te rajo. 

-Okey, Okey, tranquilo...¿está mal si quiero abrazarte? 

Hijikata simplemente se acostó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, sintiendo el calor del kotatsu sobre su cuerpo tratando de dormirse, lo que no pudo. Sintió cómo unos firmes brazos rodeaban sus cuerpo, acercándolo al cuerpo del otro, pudiendo sentir el calor del albino y cómo en él, su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza. 

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo idiota?! 

-Mimandote, ¿no es obvio?. 

-N-no necesito ese tipo de trato.

-Oh vamos Hijikata, deja ser tan tsundere. 

-¡¿Tsundere?! ¡Mi trasero!. 

-¡Oh bebé, eres tan adorable!. 

Hijikata iba a responder algo, mandarlo a la mierda, seguro, pero Gintoki lo tomó y volteo, poniéndolo frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, ese carmesí que lo miraban profundo, como si pudieses ver su alma, es increíble cómo es que cambian de ser unos ojos de pez muerto a unos que parecían los de un depredador y lo estaba cazando, a él.

-¿Qué...?

-*sonríe* dame un beso, vamos, uno chiquito. 

-Hmm... Uno chiquito, ¿sí? .

Hijikata acercó su rostro al del impaciente del Yorozuya, que había cerrado los ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, era imposible no pensar el lo embarazoso que era, pero lo hizo, sus labios chocaron con los del otro, haciendo que éste abra los ojos de a poco, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Gintoki tomó el rostro de Hijikata acercándolo a sus labios. Cuando lo besó, se sorprendió al ver que el otro no oponía resistencia, cerró los ojos y dejó que el albino tomará el control. Luego de unos segundos, terminaron el beso, se miraron a los ojos y Hijikata reposó su rostro en el pecho del mayor, cerrando por última vez sus azules ojos. 

-Tengo sueño Gin... 

-Entonces duerme... 

No pasó mucho para que se quedara profundamente dormido, la sensación de estar así era tan agradable que cayó rendido... El vice-comandante dormiría plena y cómodamente después de mucho tiempo... 

***

Gintoki 

-Yaaaw *bosteza* oh... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un cachorrito durmiente. *sonríe y le da un beso en la frente*

-Parece que ya paró de nevar... Debería irme ¿no crees? Aunque lo que más quiero ahora es quedarme así y abrazarte.*suspiró*

Se levantó cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, también tomó la almohada, haciendo que Hijikata la abrazara, siendo su sustituta, ya que al parecer terminó abrazándolo también a él, "Maldición Hijikata deja de ser tan jodidamente moe",pensó . Por último tomó sus abrigos y katana de madera, dedicándole una última mirada de despedida a su amante y cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta, ésta se abrió, mostrando al asistente del vice-comandante, Yamazaki. 

-¡Oh, danna! N-no esperaba que aún sigas aquí, ¿ya te vas?. 

-Sí... ¿Y qué vienés a hacer ahora Jimmy-kun? 

-Tengo que entregarle al vice-comandante unas cartas que llegaron.   
-No, dáselas después, dejado dormir tranquilo. 

-Ohh *se asoma* ya veo... 

-Ey, no mires, él es mío. 

-Jeje...y Danna ¿sigue en pie nuestro trato? .

-Sí, sí, como digas, yo ya me tengo que ir, sayonara ~

Mientras Gintoki se iba pudo oír detrás de él cómo Yamazaki decía "¡Siii ,por fin conseguiré el corazón de Tama-san! " ¡Ja! Pobre idiota, no sabía que le tomaron el pelo, además Tama no tiene corazón, es un robot, pero eso ¿qué importa? Lo importante es que había pasado tiempo con su oficial favorito y fue mucho más lindo de lo que tenía en mente, así que gracias tormenta de nieve y... Muchísimas gracias señor kotatsu.


End file.
